Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuits and methods for increasing an output frequency of an LC oscillator.
Description of the Related Art
Oscillators generate repetitive oscillating signals that are useful for applications such as in radio-frequency (RF) systems. A given oscillator typically has lower and upper limits in its operating frequency.
In some implementations, an oscillator can be based on an LC circuit that includes an inductance (L) element and a capacitance (C) element. Such an LC circuit can reach a resonance state having a frequency
  f  =            1              2        ⁢        π        ⁢                  √          LC                      .  Such a resonance frequency can be utilized for a number of RF applications, including, for example, tuning.